Papercut
by Odins.Sage
Summary: Satoshi finds Hikari in a room. She seems to be under a strange spell. A Strange, destructive spell. One off, short story OC: Hikari Story written: 2006


031406

The world was rather black and lonely. The sky was clear, not a cloud in the sky, yet the moon and stars could not be seen. There was nothing but the complete darkness that only a night like this could bring. But like any other night Satoshi opened his apartment door and walked inside locking each of the seven locks than headed to his room. He had placed his hand on the door knob when he heard a whistling coming from the room down the hall. Satoshi hesitated than slowly… ever so slowly crept down the hall towards the door behind which the sound was coming from. The knob turned, the door flew open.

"Show yourself!" He yelled standing in the doorway.

There was no reply, he looked and saw the whistling had been coming from the wind blowing through the open window on the other side of the room. Satoshi walked to the window placing his hands on the frames hesitating to close it when he spotted something. The wind **wasn't** blowing yet the curtains swayed and his hair flicked in his eyes. In a panic he threw the window shut and locked it but the movement did not stop. The whole room had been filled with this gentle yet imaginary wind. He turned and was started to see a face staring back at him. In the winged chair that faced the window Hikari sat with wide eyes and a blank expression. Her eyes were glazed over and shined a complete blue like someone had dyed her whole eye.

"Hikari, why are you," he spotted her mouth moving "What?"

Her mouth continued to move but he could not pick up the sound so he leaned his ear in to listen.

"…one more night  
>And than I'll be gone…<br>There are no stars  
>No moon tonight<br>They have left  
>And taken the light<br>With my love  
>As my last sight<br>I will sing the song  
>For one more night<br>And than I'll be gone…  
>There are no stars<br>No moon…" Her lips continued moving as Satoshi pulled away.

"Hikari wake up. What are you talking about? Hikari,"

He started to shake her but that merely caused the wind to get stronger and blow him back against the wall.

"Hikari stop this now! You have to wake up, I know you are stronger than this!"

She did not react, not that she could, she couldn't hear him.

Hikari lifted her head up off the ground and struggled to her knees.

"Where am I?" She asked the world around her.

Her hair blew around her even though there was no wind like a Goddess from a fairy tail and the sky was filled with purple-gray clouds. She stood. Snow drops fell from the clouds, but they weren't white, they were red and blue. The red ones gathered upon the earth blanketing the world in misty red but with each blue that fell a flower appeared in its place.

"Wow, amaz-OW!" Hikari sucked on her finger, she had attempted to pick up the flower but in the process cut her finger. "It's paper. These are paper flowers."

A drop of blood from her paper cut fell on the paper flower and it burst into flames. Startled by this she fell backwards into a large bunch of the flowers and found herself covered in these cuts. The blood went everywhere and with every flower touched it burst into flames.

"Someone help me?

"Hikari, I can't help you if you don't talk to me!" Satoshi shook her again but once more the wind picked up and he was thrown back.

He looked up and was startled to find small cuts had appeared all around her body and that everything her blood hit started to hiss and a small string of smoke would come from it.

"Hikari what's happening to you?"

"Satoshi?" Hikari looked up into the sky as she heard his voice. "Satoshi, where are you? Please, help me. I don't want to be here any more. Satoshi!"

A tear fell to the now completely red covered ground and a flower grew but her blood quickly burnt it away to a pile of ash. She lay down in the red snow and ignored the burning and smoke as her blood began to burn through her flesh like acid.

"Hikari," He placed his hand on her bleeding cheek and was singed by the blood.

The pain caused him to jump back but than he wrapped his arms around her embracing her, smoke rising from his burning body. His ear was close enough to hear her words again.

"…oon tonight  
>They have left<br>And taken the light  
>With my love<br>As my last sight  
>I will sing the song<br>For one more night  
>And than I'll be gone…"<p>

"Hikari, what does that mean?"

"What does that mean?"

"Satoshi?" Hikari opened her eyes to find some ones arms around her. "Satoshi?"

Bu-bump  
>Bu-bump<br>Bu-bump  
>Bu-bump<p>

Satoshi pulled away to look back into Hikari's eyes.

Bu-bump  
>Bu-bump<br>Bu-bump

"Satoshi?" She turned to look into the face of the person holding her as he pulled away.

Bu-bump  
>Bu-bump<p>

He looked into her complete blue eyes.

Bu-bump

She looked into Satoshi's worried and gentle eyes.

Bu-bu….

Satoshi held his dead love in his arms allowing her blood to soak his body as he weeped.


End file.
